What's up with you two!
by Mari605i
Summary: Why are Sonny and Chad not talking? And is Tawni beginning to "care"? Read my story and find out.Old story, so there may be some mistakes grammar-wise.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so I would love to hear some reviews to it (even if it's bad, it's still constructive ) I'll maybe put more chapters up, when some reviews has been posted. Sooooo PLEASE click the little green button and review my story, and help me on my way to become a better author Thank you. And have fun reading.

**Sonny's"little voice's thoughts… **

_Sonny's normal thoughts…_

Disclaimer: I do not own"Sonny with a Chance", it belongs to Disney (although I wish it would be mine: P)

EDIT! I've just corrected some minor mistakes in it. I have watched a few episodes of season 2 (It hasn't been aired in Denmark yet… sooo let's just say; I LOVE !) and I'm thinking about finally writing an ending to this story… but I'll have to think a little further about this yet.

Sonny's POV

I was walking from set, on my way to the cafeteria. We'd just finished our new sketch, and were off the rest of the day. Letting my thoughts run, I suddenly bumped into someone. I became present, and found myself looking into a pair of beautiful blue eyes – which belonged to a three named jerk.

"Chad…" I greeted coldly pretending not to care about him.

"Sonny…" He answered back with the same coldness in his voice, though with a twitch of something else…

I decided to ignore it and looked around him. I was shocked to see that I was already in the cafeteria –had time already passed this quickly?- and I could see the guys sitting at our usual table, although not knowing how they'd gotten here so fast. _**Sonny**_, a voice in my head replied annoyed, _**you're a slow walker. Live with it**__. Oh, shut up_, I thought back, shocked to hear such evil comments in my head. _Why am I even mad? And at who? At myself?_ _That doesn't make ANY sense. _I gave Chad Dylan Cooper one last cold glare, and walked over to them.

"What's up with you two?" Tawni asked, though she was looking at her cell phone, while writing a text.

"And a friendly hello to you, too," I said sarcastic and sat down at the table,"and what should be wrong?"My voice came out and sounded very high-pinched - as it always did when I was lying.

**You're such a lousy lier, Sonny!** _Shut up, will you?_ **Nope. I'm you. I LOVE to talk.** I sighed inwardly.

"Oh come on, Sonny," she exclaimed, while still tapping around on her cell phone,"you two haven't been flirt fighting for days! Clearly something's wrong."

I was about to say: We don't flirt fight! At all! But Nico interrupted me.

"She's right. You two used to do that like… always!" he said as a matter of fact, while poking around in his meal, not seeming as if he wanted to eat anything – which was understandable, because it was probably poisonous anyway.

"Yeah, and now you're almost not even talking to Pooper," Grady said, using Chad's 'nickname',"are you sick?"

"Guys," I breathed,"I'm fine, and I thought we didn't like Chad. So why are you not happy, that we're not talking?"

"No, you misunderstand this," Tawni said, looking up from her cell phone,"_we _don't like him. _You _do."

"No I don't!" my voice went up in its high tone again. _Damn! _

"Look, they just wanna know what's wrong with you," Tawni said pointing over at Grady and Nico, I shot her a glare, and she admitted it,"okay; we _all _want to know, better?"

I sent her a smile while nodding. It was hard for her to admit that she care, so this was a step in the right direction.

"I'm not!" Zora said and stuck her head out from under the table.

"Zora!" we all exclaimed, and Nico continued,"What are you doing under the table?"

"Don't meddle in my businesses!" She sent him an evil glare, and disappeared under the table again.

We all looked at each other silently. ** Zora can be **so** weird! **Suddenly Tawni screamed:"AH! Something touched my leg!"

"Oops, sorry!" Zora stuck her head out again and grinned, while looking pretty scary,"I just need a sample…"

"Who're voting for 'us running away from this table'?" I said, scared by the fact that Zora just had used the word 'sample'. **Maybe this is like some kind of sci-fi show on the television, and Zora is the evil mastermind, who's planning to make us into robots!** _No, it's not_, I tried to calm myself down. _But that could be a great sketch!_

"ME!" Nico, Grady, Tawni and I yelled in unison as an answer to my own question.

We all stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria, while we could hear Zoras evil laughter behind us. **Man! She's scary! **But I had to remind myself to thank her later – when she was done being an evil mastermind, of course. Because, thanks to her, everybody had forgotten to ask me more about Chad. The 'biggest jerk of our generation'!

**A/N: Why is Sonny mad at Chad? Did Tawni just admit she was 'concerned'? What's up with evil mastermind Zora? Can you see a little green button beneath? Yes? You wanna click it? I know you do. You can't hide it. So just do it. Click and Review. I hoped you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2 That's what you get

_Hi! Here's the update. Thanks for the reviews luckyme123 and RaNdOm GiRl 2014, without your reviews this update wouldn't have been made. Again please review when you're done reading. I will love all kind of feedback. Please forgive my grammar! I'm from Denmark, so my main language is Danish, and I hate reading it through when I'm done, though I'm gonna do my best. _

_It's inspired by the song "That's what's you get" from Paramore._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance (because if I did there would be much more Channy :P)_

_And the little voice in Sonny's head is still typed _**in bold letters.**

_Okay this was long, but here it is;"What's up with you two!" Chapter 2 –That's what you get _

Sonny's POV:

Tawni and I were resting in our dressing room, after the "escape" from the cafeteria. I had been in need of air, so I'd placed myself on the recliner, to catch my breath, while Tawni was trying to fix her hair, which apparently had been ruined from the run (although I couldn't see what was wrong with it. It looked fine).

We hadn't said anything since we talked in the cafeteria, and the silence was beginning to become awkward.

"Well…" I said, trying to break the uncomftable silence.

"Well,"Tawni said, looking at her own reflection in the mirror, while she applied a new layer of her favorite lipstick, Coco Moca Coco (_A/N: I think that's how it's spelled, at least that's what Google says_),"do you have anything you wanna talk about?"

"No, although I am a bit nervous about Zora wanti-"

"Oh! Cut it out!" she interrupted and turned her chair, so she was facing me,"I don't wanna hear about Zora. I wanna know what's up with you and… Chad!"

_Oh, so this was what our conversation was going to be about._

"Tawni, look. First of all, it's personal, and second of all, it's just a funny little story."

"HA!" she spat so loud, that I almost fell of the recliner in schok of the sudden outburst,"I _know_ you. Your 'funny little stories' are never funny… or short!"

Wow, she sounded really upset. 20 minutes ago she showed concern, and now she was upset? It's good to show emotion, but maybe Tawni was being a bit to… emtionelly? It kinda frightened me, how she reacted. _What's wrong with her?_ **Nothing. She's always mean and you know it. **

"Shut up," I mumbled to the little mean voice. Why was _that voice so mean? Nothing of this is her or MY fault._ **Oh, no? You're the victim right? Do you honestly believe that yourself? **

"Did you just say 'shut up' to me?" Tawni said while putting a hand in front of her mouth as she gasped, clearly startled and also slightly hurt.

"No, Tawni! It wasn't to you! It was to- ARGH!" I yelled as someone ripped at my hair.

I turned to look behind me, only to see – nothing. I tuned and stared at Tawni for a moment. Her forehead was in a deep frown, her mouth had shaped an"o", and she was looking right above me. I turned my gaze upward, and was also shocked...

Zora was hanging, in Mission Impossible-style, from the ceiling in a robe, with a bit of my hair in one hand. She was wearing all black cloths, and even wore a pair of black sunglasses. I stared at her.

"Damn, busted!" she whispered and cut herself loose from the line with a pocket knife from her handyman-belt, landing on top of me.

"Sorry, Sonny, but I'm doing this in the name of science!" she exclaimed, as she climbed of me.

She ran out of our dressing room, leaving me and Tawni who exchanged worried looks. Suddenly Zora came inside again. She ran over to Tawni, grabbed some of her hair and yanked on it, making Tawni scream in pain. When Zora had the 'Tawni Hart hair-sample' she ran out.

"My samples!" She laughed as she ran down the corridor.

I hurried over to the door and closed it. I also locked it – _just to be sure, right?_

"Okay, she is _seriously _freaking me out!" I said while resting my back up against the door.

"Yeah, well it's Zora so I can't really say I'm surprised. Though maybe a bit worried…" Tawni said narrowing her eyes as she let the sentence trail of, slowly releasing her hand that were still placed on her head, to sooth the spot where Zora just had ripped hair out,"But I'm really… 'concerned' about you."

She said 'concerned' a bit reluctantly while blinking weirdly with one eye, but I couldn't say I wasn't impressed.

"Wow Tawni! That feeling-thing is really growing on you, huh?" I said, smiling my toothy grin, but it didn't reach my eyes – I could feel that. I walked over to stand by the recliner.

"Yeah well, tell me what happened," she said, taking her pink nail polish from her makeup table and began to polish.

"Yeah well, nothing important," I answered my voice already starting to sound high.

"Yeah well, it must be important if it can break you like this," she said, gesturing with the nail polisher toward me.

"Yeah well, it… it's my own business. " I studdered, _Get a grip on youself, Sonny!, _and added in an afterthought, "And I'm not broken!"

"Yeah well, you are! And it's not just 'your business' when it's ruining the show, with you not even being able to smile right anymore," she was almost yelling and had stopped the polishing, to stand up and face me.

"Yeah well," I began, trying to think of a comeback, with her only 3 feet away, "can we please stop saying 'yeah well'?"

**Uh, great** **comeback, Sonny**, the voice said sarcastic, and I had to admit it was right.

"Yeah well, we can" Tawni said, her voice a bit calmer than before.

"Yeah well, then we've stopped now?" I didn't want it to sound like a question, although it did anyway.

"Yeah well, done," she spat, and turned to her make-up table again.

She sat down angrily, and the guilt started to roll over me. I sat down on the recliner.

"Look Tawni, I'm sorry. You're not the one I'm mad at," I said sadly.

"It's okay," she said, sending me a weak smile, which I returned,"I know _he_ can piss someone off, but you've always shaken it of before. What did _he _do that made you a mess?"

_Hasn't she looked in Tween Weakly (or even a newspaper), while we had season brake?_

"Well, it all started in our season brake…" I began, as I remembered back.

_A/N: It's a bit longer this chapter, hope you don't mind, it's not a lot, but hey, it's a bit. Sorry about leaving you on a cliffhanger, but I need to make up a great strategy for this story ;) Please review… makes me smile, when I can see I've gotten new reviews. Hoped you liked it._


	3. Chapter 3 PART1 Fall for You

_Helloooo :P Sorry for not updating, had a writer's block, but here's the newest update to"What's up with you two!". In this chapter Sonny is remembering back to why she's mad at Chad, while she's telling it to Tawni. I've decided to make this chapter longer(and separate it up into two long chapters (the chapter is originally on more than 3.600 words, that's why they're separated)) I'm not really happy about how it turned out… I just done homework, and began working on this afterwards, which took pretty long time, and I'm pretty exhausted now, but I hope you'll like it anyway.  
By the way; Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'm happy that you like my story. _

_This chapter is inspired by the song "Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade _

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonny with a Chance :*( _

_Here it is; "What's up with you two!" Chapter 3 PART 1 – Fall for You_

Sonny's POV:

"Well, it all started in our season brake…" I began, as I remembered back.

2 months earlier

I was home in Wisconsin over the spring vacation to relax. I was on my 2nd day of vacation, and I was already missing the cast. I didn't want to sit and sulk the whole day, so I decided to head to the mall, to do some shopping.  
When I arrived at the mall, it seemed much smaller than it used to do, before I joined _So Random!,_ which probably came from the fact that those in L.A. are 4 times as big as the one in my hometown.

I walked inside and was shocked to see a great mass of people, crowded in the middle of the Centrum, which lay right in front of me. Curious about the reason, why the crowd was standing there, I walked to the center of attraction. Politely, pushing my way through the crowd. I could see something that looked like a stage, and I heard things being yelled through microphones, though not understanding a single thing, as all the girls around me began to scream. What the hell was going on? I covered my ears with my hands, and kept walking until I bumped into the stage, and was on eye-level with a pair of shoes. I looked up, and let my hands fall down at my sides, as I stared in chock, into the well-known face of… Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad?"

"Sonny?"

He went down on his knees to minimize the distance, and we both just stared in disbelief at each other.

"What are you doing here?" We both said in unison.

"I'm living here," I said, still not able to believe he was there, "and what's your excuse?"

"Well, I'm doing a publi-" he started.

"He's doing a publicity stunt for _Mackenzie Falls_," a big speaker next to my head said.

I moved my gaze away from Chad's face and looked around. Everyone was watching us. I quickly turned back to him.

"Maybe we should talk later?" I whispered, a bit nervous from the crowd who were watching us.

"No, wait," he exclaimed as I started to move away,"Hey everyone, give it up for Sonny Munroe from _So Random!_! Come up here, Sonny!"

Suddenly people started cheering, and they pushed me over to the stairs, that let up to the scene. Chad was already waiting for me, and offered his hand to help me up, which I gladly accepted. I felt the tickling sensation of my hand in his, as we walked up to the front of the scene, where I started waving to people. _What else should I do?_  
Someone began coughing behind me, and I turned to look. Portlyn were "fake-coughing" and looking at something between me and Chad. Following her gaze I realized she looked down at my hand, which still was knotted tightly together with Chad's. I let go instantly and shot him a look. Was it just me, or did he almost look… disappointed? _Come on Sonny, don't make things up, you know never can be true_, I thought.

"What a surprise," smiled the man, which I assumed was the director of _Mackenzie Falls_, to the audience, "well, let's get back to the original plan, unless Miss Munroe has something to say?"

I quickly shook my head at him and he began to explain, what was going to happen; Info about the new _Mackenzie Falls _season, a clip from the 1st new episode, questions from the audience to the cast and last but not least; autographs.

Suddenly Chad leaned over to me and placed his mouth near my ear.

"Will you wait for me behind the stage?" Chad whispered, and I felt is hot breath against my ear and cheek.

"Okay…" I said, blushing faintly, completely overwhelmed by him being so near me.

He regained his former pose, and smiled happily to me. I answered it with my own toothy grin. I decided to go down from the stage, but ended up almost falling into an actor from the Falls and unplugging some big cables on the floor. At last though I was standing beside the stage, and I sat down on a chair, from a restaurant placed right behind the big scene, and began waiting…

2 hours later he finally came down from the stage. He looked around seeming nervous, before he found me. His nervousness got replaced by a big grin.

"What's up?" he asked, suddenly acting totally cool, as he approached me.

"No so much," I answered smiling back at him, "I've just been waiting for two hours on someone, without even knowing why I should wait."

"Well I wanted to hang out, and since I don't really know any girls – or anyone at all – in Wisconsin, and even if I did; You would probably be the coolest anyway."

"Wow, thank you Chad! That was nice said," I said, before quickly adding, "I think."

"But why don't you hang out with your cast?" I asked, and stood up so we were standing front to front.

"Believe me, it's already a pain working with them, so I don-," he said, but got interrupted by a high-pinched cry behind me.  
I turned to look, just in time to see Portlyn running off crying. When I turned back, he had gotten closer. There were only about 8 inches between us now, and I could feel my heart speeding up, making my breath heavier. I tried to cover it up, but it didn't help. I was doomed, when I accidently looked into his incredible blue eyes. I was lost for good now.

"Sonny? Sonny? Did you hear what I just said?" _Oh, he's been talking_, I thought, as I smelled his sweet breath… Get a grip, Sonny!

"Sonny?" he asked again, this time worried.

"What… uh… I was… eh… thinking 'bout a sketch," I stammered quickly.

"Oh no," he began laughing, "You were lost in me, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't!" I defended sharply, all though my voice had went up in its high tones.

"Yes, you were," he chuckled.

"Not!"

"Were!"

"Not!"

"Were!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Were!"

"Ha, " he said grinning, "You've admitted it!"

"Damn it!" I exclaimed annoyed, "that's _my_ trick."

"And the pupil has just become the master," he said and bowed in China-style in front of me.

"Oh, just shut up Chad!"

"Fine!" he said with a smug smile on his face.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" I finished, "and goodbye!"

_How could he be such a jerk? I'd just waited 2 hours on him, and then he does that? What the hell was wrong with that guy; it couldn't be the blue eyes, which would just make your knees go soft, and make you wanting to kis- AH! Stop it Sonny!_

I turned to leave, but I got caught by the wrist.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," he quickly said.

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper is apologizing," I mocked him, and the rage from before melted away like snow in the early spring, "I'll forgive you. BUT you owe me."

"Well, what about going out tonight," he smiled, before quickly adding, "only as friends of course."

I felt how my face fell, as he said the last part. Did he notice it?

"Sounds nice, and only as friends…" I trailed off.

"Cool. What do you wanna do? Watch a movie?" he suggested with a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, let's do that. So eight o'clock?"

"OK, I'm going home to change though," I said looking down at my cloth, which weren't very pretty.

"If you think it's necessary," he said while his eyes scanned me from top to bottom.

"I do."

"Okay, should I pick you up or anything?"

"You can if you want to." I said shyly while looking down at my feet.

"Yeah sure."

I gave him my address, and had an awkward goodbye scene, because we didn't know if we should shake hands, or what we should do. At last we just winked at each other.

I went home and got dressed, and was changing into my high-heels, when somebody knocked on the door. I heard my mom go open it, and soon after she yelled: "Sonny! Chad is here!"  
I had told her about the "friendship-date" Chad and I were going on, and she had seemed okay with it, although she had warned me, _Sonny-honey, be careful, not to get your heart broken. _Of course I had started saying, _Mom! You know I don't like him… but thanks for the tip anyway. _It was absurd, how could he break my heart? Then we needed to be more than… ehm… what were we actually? Friends? We could call it that I guess.  
I walked out to the door. There in my Wisconsin-doorway, he stood. He wore a light blue shirt, which complemented his eyes, a black jacket, a pair of jeans and white sneakers. He looked a bit tense, but began smiling as I appeared.

"Don't mock my dress, please," I said warningly, as I saw him smile at my dress.

"I'm not mocking," he said, sounding a bit dazzled, "you look beautiful, Sonny."

"Well, thank you Chad" I blushed and looked down at my purple dress. The neckline followed my collarbone and it ended just a bit above my knees. I wore black tights and black high-heels, while my hair hang loosely, curling a bit like always.  
I said goodbye to my mom and dad, and followed Chad out to his car.

"Did you seriously drive your car _all _the way from California to here?" I asked disbelieving as he opened the door for me.

"No! I have people for that," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and jumped inside his shiny car. He went around the car, and sat down on the driver seat. We sat in awkward silence beside each other most of the way.

"Well…" I started.

"Well?" he asked shooting me a question-like expression.

"What movie are we going to see?"

"I don't know. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, the cinema does sometimes have older movies running as re-runs, and if I'm remembering right, then its _Camp Hip-hop_ this week, " I said, and we both started to laugh at the memory of Selena Gomez trying to tell us, that we 'liked' each other.

"Should we watch that then? It'll be hilarious," he said still laughing.

"Sure, _Camp Hip-hop _it is then,"


	4. Chapter 3 PART2 Gonna get Caught

_Here's part 2!_

_Chapter title is inspired by the song "Gonna get Caught" by Demi Lovato… Have fun reading _

"_What's up with you two!" Chapter 3 PART 2 – Gonna get Caught _

Sonny's POV:

When we arrived at the cinema, Chad stopped the car. It had started to rain heavily, and I had forgotten to put a jacket on.

"Oh no," I groaned, "I'm gonna get wet."

"Here," Chad said as he took his jacket of and offered it to me, "put it on."

"I can't. You're just going to become wet then."

"Come on, Sonny. See it as an late Christmas present," he smiled.

"Well, Christmas isn't that long ago so… okay then." I smiled at him thankfully, as I took the jacket and put it around my shoulders.

We jumped out of the car and walked quickly inside. Even with his jacket on, I could feel the drops on my legs and hair. When we came inside, the thick and warm scent of popcorn hit me, and made my mouth watering. I looked over at Chad; he was totally wet, but he didn't complain, which took me by surprise.

"You don't have a problem with being wet? Where did "Chad the Diva" go? I asked curiously.

"He's on vacation," he smiled.

"But your hair… it's all wet? You hate it when your hair is 'not perfect'"

"Yeah, well… it must be your company that's letting me forget it," he said, before shaking his head like a dog might also do when it's wet. I hid behind my arms.

"Hey!" I giggled before he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the counter. I felt myself blush and prayed that he wouldn't notice.

Today was the day _Camp Hip-hop _were running so we brought two tickets to watch it, and ordered a big box of popcorn, two sodas, some liquorices' and some other kinds of candy.

"Can we seriously eat all this?" Chad asked while he paid for everything.

"Totally!" I smiled my toothy grin, "I love candy."

"You don't say so," he said sarcastically, while pointing at all the sweets I had chosen.

"Well, then don't eat anything,"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Goo- okay maybe we should stop this, if we still wanna see Selena humiliate herself?" I said fast, and we both exploded in laughter as we again, thought of the magical relationship wizard, Selena Gomez.

We entered the cinema the movie would be shown in, and got a shock.

"Where are all the other people?" Chad exclaimed, looking around the empty cinema.

"I guess they are all at home, because of the weather," I said slightly shocked too. This was new to me.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," he muttered.

I gave him a questioned expression, which he chose to ignore. We found our seats in the middle of the room, and sat down. The movie had just begun and we were already cracking up in laughter again. We began discussing the plot, the characters and the actors. It was actually quite fun. And sometimes our hands would even meet in the popcorn…

"EEEEwwwwww!" Tawni exclaimed, getting me back to reality.

"What? Is it a spider?" I asked horrified and jumped to my feet while on the recliner.

"No! But you hands…" she trailed off, shivering.

"Tawni, come on," I breathed, sitting down again, "may I please continue?"

"You may," Tawni smiled and sounded like a royalty.

So I began again…

It was close to perfect. But it ended too soon. When the movies last dance began, Chad turned to look at me.

"This was nice, Sonny," he said with a smile that took my breath away.

"I think so too, Chad," I smiled shyly.

"But something is missing…" he said and trailed off.

He moved his head down to mine, and cocked it to the side, while moving closer to my lips…

"EEEwwwwwww! Ew! Ew! And ew again!" Tawni exclaimed again, and shivered.

"Really, Tawni? Really?" I said glaring at her, using the same phrase Chad always used against me.

"You kissed him!" she yelled, while gesturing with her hands, "You kissed Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"You wanna scream it louder? I don't think the teen gladiators heard you!" I hissed sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you kissed him!" she whispered this time.

"And so what? You've kissed him too!"

"Yeah well; 1st, we were six, so it doesn't count as a _real _kiss. 2nd, I got paid for kissing him. You… you did it… for… _fun!_" She said and made a gagging noise. I rolled my eyes at her.

"This is why I didn't wanted to tell you!" I said, and turned around on the recliner, so I wasn't facing her.

"Sorry," she said and gave me an awkward hug from behind, "I didn't mean to react like any other normal person would do. Please continue."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Only if you're letting go of me." I said with a weak smile.

"Thank you," Tawni said quickly and released me.

"Okay, so where was I… oh yeah…"

I froze, when he kissed me. _Was he serious?_ When he realized I had frozen he drew back, and without thinking, I threw my arms around his neck, closed my eyes and kissed him back. It was a soft kiss, although the electricity that radiated from our lips was huge. I could feel him smile against my lips. He cupped my face with his one hand, and the kiss grew more passionately. At last, the need for air became so strong though and we drew back.

"Wow…" I said, still gasping a bit for air.

"Yeah…" he laughed heavily.

We both sat blushing beside each other, not saying a word, until the credits were over.

"Sonny, I need to speak to you, but I'll prefer if we did it somewhere… more private," he said and looked around as the light slowly got turned on again.

"Okay," I breathed.

We stood up and he took my hand in his, which made me smile. We walked hand in hand over to the exit door, which lead out to the entrance hall. He turned his back against the door and looked at me as he pushed it open. He shouldn't have done that…

The whole entrance hall was filled with paparazzos. I looked at Chad, who first looked surprised by it. I pulled him inside the theatre again, and he closed the door.

"What are they doing here?" I said, and let go of his hand while freaking out.

"What's wrong?" he said looking bewildered by my expression.

"Ehm, excuse me? Didn't you see the same as me?"

"I did but why are you yelling like this? It's only paparazzi"

"I'm not," _yelling, _I wanted to say, though I noticed I was, so I sank my voice a bit, "yelling… and this is more than just paparazzi. It's paparazzi in Wisconsin! We never have paparazzi here! Hell, I didn't even have anyone on me in L.A. It's like they knew we were here…"

Suddenly Chad became pale as he realized something, and I did too…

"You!" I started, feeling betrayed, "You told them we were here. But why? Good publicity? Hollywood's bad boy's dating Wisconsin's sweetheart?"

"Sonny, I didn't mean to-"he started, and stretched his hand out to take mine, but I backed away.

"Chad, this is low. Even for _you_!" I stood up against the door, feeling how my eyes began tearing up.

"Sonny, _please_ let me explain…" he stood up against me, while his hand cupped my chin and turned it, so that instead of looking at the floor, I was looking at him, "Yes, this is my fault bu-"

"So you admit being a part of it?" I hissed angrily

"No, I-"Enough_. _I slapped him.

He backend away, holding a hand on his cheek, clearly in shock. I was still wearing his jacket, so I pulled it off and threw it to the ground, and turned around. I opened the door and got dazzled by the blitz' from the many cameras pointing towards me. I stormed out.

"Sonny! Wait!" I heard Chad call in the distance, but it got lost betweens yells from the reporters.

The tears had started to fell and I just fought my way out, hearing all kinds of questions being asked around me;

"Are you together with Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"How long has this relationship been going on?"

"Did you just broke up?"

"Are the marriage rumors true?"

_Where the hell did they get those from?_  
When I got outside it was still raining, and something occurred to me; how was I going to get home? I began walking through the rain while sobbing. After probably 10 minutes walk, a taxi drove up on my side.

"Hey! You want a ride?" said the female driver, as she rolled the window down.

"I don… don't have any… mo… money… on me," I said sobbing and shivering from the cold rain.

"Don't matter, it's on me," She smiled.

_Remember, do NEVER drive with strangers,_ my mom's voice rang I my head. But this was a female and it was either that or 2 hours walk home, and 2 weeks sick in bed.

"Okay," I returned her smile with a weak on my own, and jumped in on the backseat, "thanks."

"No problem," she said in the review mirror.

I gave her my address and began staring at the rain in silence.

"May I ask something?" She began, and I nodded slowly, "What were you doing out in the rain?"

"Fleeing," I breathed.

"From what?"

"From the guy who may have broken my heart…" I trailed off feeling the tears coming up again…

The tears had started running down my cheeks and Tawni gave me a worried look.

"What happened then?" she asked softly.

"She drove me home. My mom began comforting me, and I realized she had been right. He _could_ break my heart," I breathed, "A few weeks later , when we had started on work again, Chad tried to talk to me, but I ignored him. In an interview they asked me about him and if we were together. I said I already had a boyfriend…"

"What?" Tawni asked her eyes becoming huge.

"It's not true, Tawni, I just said it to escape the question. It's a lie."

"How could you-"she looked furious, "what were you thinking?"

"Tawni, why is this upsetting _you_?" I said not understanding a thing.

"Because _I _know what he's feeling for you. He broke your heart? Well you broke his, too!"

"Why are you defending him?" I said and stood up from the recliner to face Tawni, who also had risen to her feet.

"Because what you're doing to him isn't fair! You liked, no, _like_ each other! And now you've broken each other! This is so childish of you, and by the way it's ruining both of our shows!"

"I don't like him and even if I did, he… he betrayed me!"

"You don't know that," she said softly, "go talk to him."

"No I won't," I said although I could feel the pain, of me missing him, rise in my chest.

"That's up to you," she said and turned to leave the room.

I lay down on the recliner… What should I do?

_A/N: So what do you think? Bad? Good? Click the green review button and let me know :D_


	5. Chapter 4 How do I live without you?

_Hi everybody ;) Sorry for not updating in so long… I just lost the connection for a while… but now (after watching 'Falling for the Falls' on YouTube) I'm fit to give this story an ending (hopefully). So here's the chapter _

_Thoughts are written in Italic (isn't that the name of it?)  
And their 'inner voices' is written in _**bold letters**_  
Chapter name is from a song by LeAnn Rimes_

_Disclaimer… I do own Sonny with a Chance! Yay! *Giant scary Disney lawyers looking down upon me* Okaaay… I don't own it… Sonny with a Chance belongs Disney! You rock! *Looking up at lawyers* would you please leave now… you're scaring me o.O_

"_What's up with you two!" Chapter 4 - How do I live without you?_

Sonny's POV:

When Tawni left, I sat on the recliner all by myself. The tears kept streaming down my cheeks, as I thought about what to do. _Should I talk to him?_ I thought,_ No. Or yes? _I couldn't decide what to do. My chest arched in pain, and I knew where it came from; I missed him. I missed him more than I have missed anyone before. I missed his blue eyes, which were now haunting me in my dreams. I missed our arguments that never really made any sense. I missed how he could send my world spinning just by giving me a smile. I simply missed everything about him!

**Then talk to him! **

_I can't!_

**You're weak, Sonny Munroe!**

_Yes…_ It wasn't even something I wanted to deny.

_I'm too weak…_

Chad's POV:

I was standing in my dressing room, looking at the mirrors reflection of me. I wasn't thinking about me, though, but about this beautiful girl, with a great smile and lovely brown eyes, that would make me go weak in the knees, ju- _STOP IT! You're Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud!_

**Don't try acting innocent, Chad. We both know it's your fault. **

_Is not. _

**Is too. **

_Not!_

**Too! Just hear yourself! You're arguing with your 'inner voice', because you can't do it with So- **

_Don't you dare say her name! _

**Sonny! Sonny Munroe! And you L-O-V-E her. Just admit it!**

_I don-_

But at that moment a knock was heard on the door, I spun around on my heel, just in time to watch Tawni while she entered.

"What is it, Blondie?" I said turning to CDC-mode, which simply meant; playing cool.

"Don't act as if you don't know my name," she simply said, while walking over to a sofa –her high heels 'clicking' loudly against the floor as she did – and sat down, "I may not be your latest kiss, but I was certainly your first."

I felt how I blushed while remembering. I had had the BIGGEST crush ever on Tawni, when we'd worked together as children. Of course she didn't knew that, and it had faded quickly as Tawni and I changed though years, but she was still right; she had been my first kiss. But why all this talk about the latest?

"You lost me…" I answered while frowning.

"Well, thanks to you," she pointed at me,"both our shows are miserable and Sonny is, too. Right now, she's sitting in our dressing room crying her eyes out."

_What? My Sonshine is crying?_

**Yeah, because of you… idiot.**

I hated it when Sonny was crying. All her 'sonniness' simply seemed to disappear out of her, when she did. It's was even worse when I knew it was because of me.

_But this wasn't my fau-_

**Oh shut up, and talk to Tawni…**

"And why do you tell me?" I breathed trying to act like I didn't care.

"Because you like her, and you know it," she said as a matter-of-fact while looking at her nails.

"I do not,"

"You do,"

"Not!"

"Hey, I'm not Sonny. I don't do flirt-fighting, that's your thing," she said before she lifted her head and looked at me,"Hey, come on jerk. Why haven't you already done something about your'problem'?"

"Well, I… it wasn't my fault," **Way to go! If you tell Tawni the story, she'll definitely tell Sonny, and *BOOM* we'll be back together with her. **Even though this mysteriously 'inner voice' was kinda scaring me, I knew it was right. But I still hissed; _we've never BEEN together! _

**Maybe not, but you wish you had.**

_I ha-_

**Hey, weird boy! Tawni is still waiting for an explanation…**

_Oh right! Thanks man!_

**No problem dude.**

"Well?" Tawni prompted.

"The_ Falls-_cast –me included- were all heading to Wisconsin to do publicity stunts, and we happened to visit Sonny's hometown-"

"You happened?" she said her voice dripping with disbelief.

"Okay, maybe I asked our tour-manager to plan a stop there…" Tawni smiled with satisfaction at that, and I continued, "I bumped into her, and she… well, she was only wearing a hoodie, but she still looked so unbelievable beautiful. " Tawni snorted.

"OMGosh you've fallen hard for her!"

"I asked her out," I continued ignoring Tawni, "and when I picked her up for our date, she was just looking stunni-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it!" Tawni almost shouted clearly annoyed by that statement.

I simply smirked at it. It wasn't secret that Sonny was beautiful, but clearly Tawni still hated when people said it.

"Well, ehm, we drove to the cinema. I gave her jacket because it was raining. I took her hand in mine as we came inside," I remembered that pretty clearly, because of the huge rush of electricity that suddenly had pulsed through my arm, as I'd grabbed her hand, and not to forget; the blush in my cheeks that I'd tried to hide from her… "we chose to watch _Camp Hip-Hop_, and we were the only ones. So we talked and… somehow I... ehm… kissed her…"

"Yeah, I know. Wait… are you blushing?" she said with a frown though it quickly turned to a smile, "You're so INTO her! OMGosh!"

"Tawni, I'm not INTO her!"

"OMGosh! YOU ARE! You just said my name! You haven't done that for years."

"That doesn't mean-"

"It does. She's turning you into a softy already."

"No! And do you wanna hear what happened or what?"

"Who said you should stop?"

"Well you did interrupt me."

"Yeah yeah… whatever…"

Realizing that I didn't stood a chance against her I simply continued telling her what had happened… and why everything had went wrong for Sonny and me…

A/N: Well review! Gonna write the next chappie REAL soon! Promise! What did you think about seeing it from Chad's POV… He's actually crazier than Sonny is o.O Surprise, huh? But seriously what did you think of this chapter? Tell me with a review… They'll make me write twice as fast ;P See ya!


	6. Chapter 5 Another Heart Calls

_HI AGAIN!  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I wanna give you all a picture of Chad Dylan Copper (signed of course – duh!), all the Mackenzie Falls seasons and lots of cookies… but due to shipping prizes I'm afraid I can't ;( But I CAN deliver another chapter… interested? If you're not; it's coming anyway! *Muahahahaah!* If you do; read on and review! :D_

_This chapter is named after a fabulous song from All American Rejects… If you haven't already heard go hear it right now! It's good; I swear ;P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any song mentioned though these chapters… I do own this plot though! _

"_What's up with you two?" Chapter 5 – Another Heart Calls_

Chad's POV:

"Wow…" was the only thing Tawni could say.

I'd just told her the whole story about what happened that dreadful night not so long ago. After I had finished the story she had been silent for a couple of minutes, probably thinking, although she didn't seem to do that a lot…

Suddenly she looked up at me, from where she was sitting on the couch in my dressing room.

"Go tell her" she breathed.

"But…" I started, furrowing my eyebrows together, "I was hoping you would do that for me. You know; because you're a good friend of hers, and she probably won't talk to me either…"

I hated that thought; Sonny not speaking to me. Not arguing with me. Not teasing me. Not looking at me. Not even sending me one of her lovable toothy grins. It was close to… not it _was _unbearable.

"I can't help you, sorry," she shrugged as if it were a matter-of-fact, "wouldn't be fair to her. But you should and will talk to her yourself."

"But-"

"No 'but's! She would like that, even though she may not seem so."

As the 'b' of my following 'but' was voiced, she shot me an angry glare, so I stopped talking.

I began pacing my room; thinking. Think. Think. Think! What could I even say to her? I tried playing the scene in my head.

"_Hey Sonny! You know; it wasn't really my fault… you know the cameras and all."_

"_Shot up, Chad!" She would yell, "You are the biggest jerk alive! And I will never EVER talk to you again!"_

_BAM! _And she would slam a door in my face. Okay, she probably wouldn't slam the door in my face, but still… it wasn't the door that would hurt the most.

A thought occurred to me suddenly.

"Didn't she have a boyfriend?"

I remembered clearly the interview she had had with _Tween Weekly _after our 'disaster date'. The interviewer had asked her, if she and I were together, to which she answered;

"_In fact, I already have a boyfriend. We've been together for quite some time now, so no: I'm _not _together with Chad Dylan Cooper."_

After that my mind had went blank. The following questions about her boyfriend; who he was, what did he do and so on, were ignored by my agonizing mind.

If she had a boyfriend, I could definitely don't be honest with her, which I wanted so badly.

"What is it with you two?" Tawni asked frustration clear in her voice, "If it isn't the one of you, who's causing trouble between you, it's the other! You're like kids in kindergarten fighting about who's broken the doll or not."

What did she mean? As I just kept looking at her with a quizzical expression, she sighed before continuing;

"No, she hasn't, idiot! Who would she date? We all know that she is madly in love with you. The only one who hasn't noticed yet is you, Cooper! Open your eyes! And go talk to her."

The last thing I noticed her do was rolling her eyes at me, before I stormed out of the door; running as quickly as my legs would let me.

Sonny's POV: 

I said on the recliner. My tears had now dried but had left a mess behind, since my mascara hadn't been waterproof. I hadn't looked in a mirror though, so I couldn't be sure, but I thought I could feel the stickiness of it, while creating irregular lines going down my cheeks.

I felt hopeless. I shouldn't be sitting crying over some guy for God's sake! But he did betray me and broke my- NO! Sonny! Get a grip. I tried to take a few deep breaths hoping they somehow could calm and cleanse me from my misery. Even though they helped the first, it wasn't very successful with the latter.

"Sonny?" I heard a voice say outside the door.

The noise startled me, because I hadn't heard anything else besides my own sobs and thoughts for the last hour or so. As for the voice; it didn't take me a long time to place it. I decided to keep quiet, maybe he would just go away if I were lucky. But he didn't.

"Sonny, please," he begged his voice filled with desperation as he tried to open the locked door, "I need to talk to you. Explain it to you."

**Explain? Explain! You tore our freaking heart in two!**

_Oh, so you're back again?_

**I sure am. Why, did you miss your 'inner voice'? **

_No, I just thought that I may… ehm…_

**Had went mad?**

_Yeah…_

**Well, you didn't. I'm just not a big fan of crying.**

_Let me guess; You're the stronger side of me?_

**Kinda… Well, I'm you, for starters. **

"Sonny?"

**Talk to him.**

_Why should I? You just said yourself that he tore my… ehm… our heart in two?_

**Yeah, I did, but except being only the stronger part of you, I'm also the negative…**

_Oh._

**Yeah… so go talk to him. Now!**

Rising to my feet seemed harder than ever before, but I managed. I walked over to the door and leaned my back against it.

"What?" I whisper barely audible, but he hears it anyway.

"Sonny, could you please open the door?"

"No, if you wanna speak with me… do it through the door." It wasn't just the fact that I didn't wanted to see him, but also the state in which my face probably was; a nightmare to look at.

"Okay, then," I could hear him take a deep breath, as if to prepare himself, "It wasn't my fault. I swear, Sonny. I would never do such a thing to you!"

"Well you did," I willed the tears back that had begun to form in my eyes, making my vision blurry.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not!" I think I can hear a weak smile in his voice, and I'm smiling too. I've missed this.

"Too…" I trail off, remembering that it wasn't one of our usual arguments, but serious.

"Portlyn did it," it sounded like a line delivered for an episode of _Mackenzie Falls_. Not that I've been watching it of course!

**You have.**

_Okay, maybe an episode or two._

**And you only watched it because he's in it!**

_Shush!_

"Why?" I said, my voice had grown a little stronger as I began to hope…

"Apparently she was kinda mad at me…"

_*FLASHBACK*_

'"_But why don't you hang out with your cast?" I asked, and stood up so we were standing front to front._

"_Believe me, it's already a pain working with them, so I don-," he said, but got interrupted by a high-pinched cry behind me.  
I turned to look, just in time to see Portlyn running off crying.'_

_*FLASHBACK*_

"and also a little jealous of you."

"Jealous? But why?"

"Well, you were going out with the biggest actor of our generation," his usual cockiness returned, and faded again quickly, "but the point is; she told the press. That's why they were all there at the cinema."

"But how did she even know when we would go out?" I blush a little as I say 'go out'. It seems too good to be true.

"Ehm…" he began to stutter outside the door to the dressing room, "I told her."

**Well… just as I began to thin-**

_Oh, shut up! I wanna hear this, okay?_

**Okay, okay… easy!**

"Why did you tell her?" _Please. Please. Please!_

"I was happy, extremely happy even. I had to tell someone! I was getting nervous and that freaked me out…" his voice trailed off.

Ignoring the ruined make-up, I unlocked the door and opened it slightly, letting it fall open to reveal me. He looked at me and a flash of pain flashed over his features. Did I really look that bad?

"I'm looking horrible," I whispered and tried to back up into the room again, but he caught me by the arm.

"No, you're beautiful. You always are." I felt myself blush.

Chad's POV:

As I looked at her tear drenched face I couldn't helped blaming myself. This was my fault. Even if it wasn't me who called and informed the press, it still is. I didn't know if I could ever forgive myself for making my Sonshine cry.

A lock of her hair had fallen into her face, and I tried to resist the urge of pulling it away. At last I have to give in. I lifted my hand and stroked the lock behind her ear. She froze, but didn't stop me. I removed my hand letting it hang down my side.

I had to tell her I think. Again I took a deep breath, before blurting it out…

Sonny's POV:

He looked at me. No, that didn't cover it. He looked _into _me through my eyes, looking quite nervous, as he started to talk;

"Do you remember that I wanted to tell you something? That evening…" He blurted out, before trailing off. Not wanting to awake any too bad memories.

"Yes" I whisper, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, I'll do it know…" A deep breath before he stutters out the rest, "I… I like you, Sonny. No, that's not right… I _love _you."

He started smiling, as if he didn't really think he could say it. I felt my heart leap inside my chest.

_Is this really happening?_

**Yes, now shut up and listen. He isn't done yet.**

Baffled I just blinked at him in silence, trying to keep the smile from showing.

"Without you," He finally continued, "I have nothing. I need your happy grin. Your beautiful brown eyes. Your bad jokes-"

"Hey!" I broke in.

"-That always make me laugh anyway-"

"Oh!" _Did he really just say that I make him laugh?_

"I need our arguments that never really make sense. I need YOU, Sonny. Please, forgive me, _please."_

I didn't know what to say. I was simply… dazzled. So I said the first thing that came to mind, and I couldn't stop the smile that was already forming on my lips.

"You love me?"

"Yes…" he breathed.

"I love you, too, Chad Dylan Cooper," My smile had now widened into my signature toothy grin, when he also started smiling like crazy, "and I forgive you."

In less than a second he had crushed his lips against mine. I locked my arms securely around his neck, while one of my hands played with his perfect blond hair. He had one arm around my waist, the other on my back, pulling me even closer to him. The hot trickling sensation of his lips moving against mine was so powerful, that my whole world suddenly seemed to spin; around and around. At last we both parted though, because the need for oxygen had become too strong to ignore. Our foreheads kept touching as we looked into one another's eyes.

_It's perfect…_

A/N: Sooooo…. What did you think? Okay, I hope. But anyway; this was the end of my story ;( Although… I'm thinking about writing a little epilogue… if you want one of course? What do you say? YES or NO? Answer in a review :D and if you don't know… Write a review anyway! ;P See ya!


End file.
